


药

by Qianbao



Category: XY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qianbao/pseuds/Qianbao





	药

金光瑶把车停在乌托邦对面。  
熄火后，他从仪表盘上拿过烟盒打开窗，咬了一支在嘴里。烟是前两天有人落下的，味道有些呛，他仓促地咳了一声。  
过了十点半超市商场已经陆续打烊，他左手边一爿商铺只有24小时便利店还亮着灯。薛洋端着咖喱鱼蛋从里面出来，边走边吃甜筒。  
“吃了冷的又吃辣的，等下拉死你！里面玩的都惹不起，搞砸了可不光丢饭碗，机灵点。”  
薛洋左手挡下扇来的巴掌，把鱼蛋塞到站在面前那人手里，舔着滴到拇指上的甜水，含糊地说：“D哥，服务生而已，送个果盘又不卖屁股，还管我拉不拉屎。”  
“你倒是想卖也得人看得上你的屁股，舔屎啊，滴滴落落到处都是！”D哥反手推一把他的脑袋，薛洋一抬眼睛。他掏出一团皱巴巴的纸巾，讪讪干笑道：“洋哥，擦擦嘴。”  
薛洋手上黏唧唧的，低头撕沾上的纸屑，眼里没了方才的戾气，伸出手指嬉皮笑脸搂住他肩膀：“D哥关照我，我哪敢不尽力。我发誓，明天你回来什么事都不会有，好不好？”  
两人说着离开金光瑶车后的垃圾桶，朝十字路口走。  
金光瑶抽完半支烟，落车关门，按上车锁时见薛洋走进乌托邦的侧门。临时布置的花圃缠满了灯，雪树银花的很难注意到侧门还在施工，堆着散开的黄沙水泥，上面倒着一面警示牌：前方施工，禁止通行。白天路过，满花圃的塑料灯管，像遍地的鱼刺。  
他在垃圾桶上按灭烟头，见一个蓬头的流浪汉往这边赶，匆匆朝路口走去。  
东西向是绿灯，有条狗正通过斑马线。金光瑶抱臂站着，看它跛腿跳上路牙，在梧桐树下抬起残废的后腿撒尿。他低咒一声：老东西，手抄进口袋越过马路。  
乌托邦楼顶不对外开放。领班等在门外请示经理，见他躬身退出房门，上前压低嗓子说：“金二少来了。”  
经理挺直腰板，瞪他一眼叱道：“来就来了，怎么打发还得我教你？”  
“看着像真有事，我不是怕耽误了......”  
“哪回不是急事？让人把酒送进去，我过去看看。”  
领班讨好地低着头，跟在经理身后半步给他引路。吩咐完人送酒，转出走廊两人听到尽头叮的一响，金光瑶跟在餐车后出了货梯。  
薛洋腿上被领班的对讲机敲了一下，听见金光瑶笑盈盈、开门见山地说：“黄经理，我闲人一个坐多久没关系，夫人的病可等不了。”  
“哎哟二公子，您可冤枉我了。我是不知道您拨冗光临，都是这没眼色的惹的。二公子你不认识？看你是白长了眼睛！”黄经理踢了领班一脚。  
金光瑶见领班哭丧着脸就要嚎，摆手说：“行了行了，带路吧。”  
领班从后面踹了薛洋一脚，低骂：“看什么，还不赶紧进去？”  
金光瑶拦住黄经理，指着前面的薛洋微笑说：“你去忙吧，我自己过去。跟着他就行吧？”  
黄经理见两人拐进走廊，赶紧拨通了包厢内线。  
包厢隔音良好，走廊里听不到一点响动。窗外有细弱的烟火绽开，江面的巡游活动到了尾声。  
包厢门一开，像掀开被窝，什么气味都有。音乐震耳，变幻的镭射灯将房间切割成一块块破碎的彩玻璃，哗啦啦摔到地上。玻璃台上两个人影面贴着面胸碰着胸地扭动腰跟屁股，灯光照到她们身上，脱得只剩蕾丝的内衣裤。  
薛洋端着酒水甜品放到玻璃台一侧，抬头时被其中的卷发妞搔了下下巴。他在心里吹了记口哨，不动声色瞥了眼坐在右手中央的人。他虽没看新闻的习惯，但爱看八卦，认出这人是本市政要金光善。  
金光善政治手腕如何不论，肾脏保养方面倒很上心，老婆病了也不妨碍他跟模特团交流心得。儿子也是缺心眼，找到这种遍地是妈的地方。  
薛洋竖起耳朵，慢腾腾地转着圈倒酒。人都看着金光瑶，没人想起赶他。  
在座只有一个生面孔，金光瑶估摸是之前提过的回流开发商。他还没向众人见完礼，金光善指着桌上一杯酒说：“你是小辈，在座的都是叔伯。这么一声不响冲进来，自己罚。”  
金光瑶不含糊地喝了三杯，退到金光善身后附耳正要说话，耳朵里嗡的一声恶心得掩住嘴。金光善一摔杯子，喝道：“丢人现眼！”  
“带他去休息。”他不给金光瑶说话的机会，喝住倒完酒没理由磨蹭的薛洋，转头又扬起笑脸朝众人说：“这么点酒量成什么气候，现在的年轻人...来来，我代他敬各位一杯，尽兴尽兴......”  
薛洋摸到金光瑶手臂上的汗，他几乎整个人窝进他怀里，喘得很厉害。这不是醉酒的反应。  
金光瑶视线模糊，眼前像雨夜透过车窗望出去，灯光是团状的。音乐与人声有棱有角，落在脑中堆叠得横七竖八。他狠劲掐了把大腿，抓着薛洋身上的缎面马甲，低不可闻地求他: “ 别让人跟......”  
话音没落，刚在台上跳舞的两个女模要帮薛洋的忙。薛洋见她们胸口沾着奶油和樱桃酱，伸手蘸在指尖放到嘴里舔了舔，腻得发苦，呲牙说：“ 别碍事。”  
黄经理开的是个套间。薛洋扔下金光瑶，金光瑶扯下了他的胸牌。胸牌上用花体英文写着Denny，银制的针头扎进他手掌心。他挣扎起身，将手指抠进喉咙。  
“ 喂！” 薛洋正从果盘顺了一颗草莓。草莓又红又大却很酸，他呸呸地吐在烟灰缸里，皱着脸想把金光瑶弄进厕所，没进门他就吐了。  
薛洋不再管他，走过去开门。喝得醉醺醺的女模扑进门，一个丢了鞋一个吊带袜的挂钩散了，狼狈地撑着地。他扯着两人胳膊拖进麻将房，反锁上门累得骂了句脏话，转身一抬眼瞟到墙上的烟雾报警器。  
金光瑶吐得满脸泪水，反而清醒了一些。他站不稳，扶着水槽把脸浸进凉水里。  
薛洋关了所有的灯，从果盘里摸到一只蛇果，边啃边打开手机摄像沿着墙壁照过去。果盘都是处理好的水果，不知道这蛇果有什么名堂。他叼着蛇果，从墙上抠出一枚摄像头。  
金光瑶脖子跟胸口滴了不少水，踉跄倒在沙发上。房里两长一短三条沙发，全是暗红的天鹅绒。他浑身发烫，像躺在一片刚修过的草坪上，刺得到处痒。草丛里有什么虫子，钻进他的领口，缓慢爬过他的脊骨。  
长短沙发成一个折角，薛洋蹲在背后听到他喘息呻吟的动静。他停了嘴里的咀嚼，朝手机灯呼了口气，回神才发现那不是蜡烛。  
金光瑶意识尚存但反应跟不上，思索得断断续续。金夫人要有也是相思病，金光善深知夫人秉性，他不欢喜金光瑶就想趁机让他顶锅。  
酒有问题。虫子像钻进他身体，在喉咙里、心上、下腹深处爬着。金光瑶咬着嘴唇，探手揉搓热胀的阴茎，那里翘得很高，可怜地箍在内裤里。他越弄越用力，阴茎烫而干燥，被衣料磨得很疼。  
他弓着腰吃力地把中指抠进肛口，他出了很多汗，臀缝湿黏里面却是涩的，手指顶开褶皱滑进去时失声叫了出来。肠道啜吸着他的手指，像吃了辣，胀痛发热。  
薛洋靠着沙发坐在地上，咔嚓咔嚓地啃蛇果，泄愤似的嘴里包满嚼碎的果肉和酸甜的果汁。金光瑶感觉到有人，不由自主夹紧了屁股，手指滑出半截拖着透明的肠液。汗水浸湿了他前额的头发，蹭了满臂弯。他埋着脸，不受控制地想被人进入，猛烈抽送起塞在屁股里的手指。手指只能插进两个指节，总也碰不到，他没有明显的快感，绞着腿哽咽不清地呢喃：“ 干我......”  
薛洋举着打火机，金光瑶看到一团暖光，黄澄澄像颗小太阳。他满面红潮，眼里都是泪，张着嘴浑身颤了颤。  
薛洋被火烫到手，松开了打火机。他在黑暗里脱了衣服，压在金光瑶身上。金光瑶闻到他身上的香水味，像是橙的味道，哭一样喉咙里哽了一声，气喘地说：“手、帮我。”  
“刚刚你不是这么说。” 薛洋摸到他衬衫下的屁股，被体液跟汗水弄得很滑。他手掌在周围，抚摸一塌糊涂的大腿跟会阴。  
金光瑶握着他的手指，往屁股里塞。薛洋手上还沾着蛇果的汁水，酸甜的。那里湿得过分，滑来滑去顶不进去，薛洋也不让他得逞，低低地询问：嗯？  
“ 干我。”金光瑶眼泪顺着脸颊流到薛洋耳边，让他扯掉小腿上的裤子，张开腿方便他手指插进去。薛洋的手指硬而修长，有轻微的骨节，整根被吃进去，满溢的体液被挤出肛口，弄湿了他的指缝。  
金光瑶缩着屁股，夹住他的手指迎合地沉下腰，像猫，亲昵地执拗地蹭他的手指。薛洋早就硬了，憋着一股火气在他屁股里戳弄，刺得他会阴都红了。金光瑶烫得像块火炭，满身是水，腰扭得按不住。  
薛洋拔出手指，握住自己的阴茎，往他屁股缝里塞。金光瑶抗拒地提起腰，要去推他。他跪起身，硬挤进去一截，闷哼了一声。  
金光瑶里面咬得死紧，像一件湿热的衣裳，裹得他喘不上气。他想后退，轻轻一抽金光瑶就射了，后穴拼命吞咽着他的阴茎。薛洋听见他哼叫，像是沾了蜜拔得出糖丝，胯一送到底再拉开，反复了两次像找到了方法，激烈地摆动起腰。  
高潮还没落尽，薛洋又将他一波波推起。金光瑶勾着下巴，摸到晃荡的阴茎给自己手淫。薛洋抓着他的屁股猛干，交合处湿得毛都结在一起。两人哆哆嗦嗦，却不知餍足，囊袋挤蹭在一处还狠命向里顶。  
薛洋察觉到他在摸自己，停下了动作。金光瑶还没回神，手指玩着湿黏的龟头，往他肚子上蹭。  
“ 不知道被下药的是你还是我。” 薛洋汗滴到他头颈、滴到他嘴唇上，抬腰撤出一些。  
金光瑶舔了舔，折起腿勾头摸他露出的阴茎。上面沾满他的体液，他抓着他往里吸吮，翻身让他从背后干。  
薛洋把他双手压在头顶，兜着他的肚子耸腰。金光瑶胸膛在沙发上来回磨蹭，绒毛很短，刮着他的乳头。他压着腰往缝线上蹭，腿根不停地打颤。沙发已经湿了一块，触感很明显。  
“ 怎么湿成这样？” 薛洋咬了口他的肩膀，想要亲他。金光瑶避开了，薛洋捏住他乳头一掐，痛得他张开了嘴。  
金光瑶发现他不会接吻，舌头那么软绵绵，只敢舔他一下。他扭着脸，跟他接了个吻。  
薛洋被他舌头又舔又吮，全身都软了，掰住他的脸不放。金光瑶屁股里很痒，松开他的嘴嘟囔：“ 动、动快点。”   
薛洋把他侧抱进怀里，让他搭着一条腿往上顶弄他。这样进得很深，金光瑶阴茎翘着直淌水，呜呜咽咽地要他摸他。  
薛洋不理他，一手按着不让他自己碰，一手捏着他的脸接吻。他喜欢接吻，金光瑶感觉到了，他在他身体里变得很烫很硬，又变得很软很黏，充满着他撕扯着他。  
他忽然问薛洋：“ 你叫什么？”  
“ 你不是把我的名字拿走了。” 薛洋笑了一声，摸过他的胸、被精液溅湿的小肚子，摸了摸他的阴茎，薅在手里绵密地捣进他肠子里。  
金光瑶被插得腰酸，塌下腰想往他怀里缩，阴茎却被他抓着，难耐地夹了夹屁股。薛洋猛地退出身，咬住他的嘴唇，射在他背上。  
金光瑶也在他手里射了，跟他嘴唇贴在一起喘气。气还没喘匀，两人翻身亲在一起。  
薛洋还有些生疏，大多时间乖乖地被金光瑶摆弄。金光瑶亲得兴起背手替他手淫，薛洋让他骑着抚摸，抬手开了灯。  
灯有许多模式，不知开的哪个，星一样的碎光慢慢地旋转。金光瑶背上都是光，在他怀里轻耸着。  
他里面外面都是湿的。薛洋轻易就插了进去，抱着他坐起身。金光瑶惊叫一声，分开腿跪在沙发上。他看不见薛洋，只看到令人头晕的碎光和江面的灯柱。他们没有拉窗帘。  
薛洋扶住他腰，金光瑶骑着他，揉动着屁股。灯光很烫，薛洋落在他背后的吻也很烫，他口干舌燥，躺倒在他身上。  
薛洋低头跟他接吻。他几乎从金光瑶身体里滑出来，只有龟头留在他屁股里。金光瑶向下碰到他，捂着不让他滑出去。  
薛洋向里顶了顶，让他去摸。金光瑶只摸得到肛口被撑着，感到他每次抽插牵连出一点软肉，蹭过他的手指。  
“ 硬了。” 薛洋玩着他的乳头，眼睛看着他翘着的阴茎，不知道在说哪个。金光瑶还在摸他，迷糊地转脸看他，问，谁赢了？  
“ 你赢了。” 薛洋好笑地说，逗他：“ 想要什么奖励？”  
金光瑶起身爬进他怀里，迟疑地在他额头吻了下，小声说：“ 你真棒。”  
薛洋愣了下，去亲他的嘴。金光瑶挣开，又在他额头亲了下。他明白过来，想笑他是小学生，见金光瑶眼睛湿润红着鼻子看着他，温柔地说：“ 你真棒。”  
“ 怎么还哭了？” 薛洋亲着他的眼睛，阴茎被他坐得生疼，呲牙咧嘴地问：“ 还操不操了？”  
金光瑶被他抱着弄了一会儿就喊口渴。薛洋感觉他哭过以后事情就变得特别多，又要这样又要那样，像个熊孩子。  
冰桶里已经积了一层水。薛洋吮了口流水的冰块喂进他嘴里，威胁说：“ 肚子痛别找我。”  
金光瑶蹲在桌边亲他，把一块冰在两人嘴里拨来拨去。薛洋把他推到玻璃桌上，桌子很凉。他马上就不乐意，要他抱。  
薛洋从后背抱着他，摸出一块冰塞进嘴里，含了一会儿吐在手心里，摸到他双腿之间，用手指顶进金光瑶肚子里。  
立刻有水从里面挤出来，金光瑶腰都塌了，拼命地翕张着穴口。薛洋插进手指在里面勾弄，附耳说：“ 怎么办，掉进去了。屁股张开点。”  
冰块在他嘴里跟身体里化开，变成温热的水。薛洋用手指撑开淌水的后穴，刮出水跟体液，躺在他身边说：“ 肚子痛就来找我。”  
“ 里面痒。” 金光瑶跨在他身上，包金的墙壁映出他们模糊扭曲的身影。  
薛洋头顶是三层的果盘，水果放久了一股酒味，混着打开的红酒香气，闻着有些头晕。他醉酒似的红着脸，看着金光瑶扶着他的阴茎一点点吞下，猛地扬起脖子。  
薛洋咬住他的脖子，抱在怀里颠动。金光瑶抓着他的肩背，带着哭腔说：“ 你怎么不亲我？”  
“ 我怎么不亲你？” 薛洋咬牙切齿地说：“ 我想吃了你！”  
金光瑶不知觉得哪里好笑，边亲他边笑。他笑得轻软，像在他耳边送气。薛洋翻身捉住他的腰按在身下，让他自己抱着腿。  
金光瑶顺从地抱着腿，两人交合处看得很清楚。薛洋咽了口口水，死盯着那里。金光瑶感觉到也勾起身去看，看到两人连在一起，就想往后缩。  
红酒被他碰倒，流得满桌都是。薛洋见他呛到，把他抱到身上。金光瑶咳得满脸通红，靠在他怀里，舔他锁骨沾到的酒。  
酒有些微涩，像薛洋头先的香水，像他渴慕的人身上的味道。涩过去就是甜了。金光瑶咂咂嘴，圈住他的脖子，让他快点。  
薛洋在天亮前醒了，眼前像褪了色，是各种各样的灰。像烧化的纸，碰到就成灰。金光瑶不是。他头发黑嘴唇红，雪白的皮肤上有他弄出的痕迹。他撑起身轻轻地说：“ 我叫薛洋呀。”  
金光瑶裹着毯子，坐立不安地靠住沙发，皱眉念捡到的胸牌：“ Denny？”   
“ 谢谢你，Denny。这件事是意外，我希望你不要放在心上，除了我们俩也不希望有第三个人知道。”  
“ 你有什么需要，打这个电话可以找......”  
薛洋把手机放在他面前，打断他说：“ 金二少，我知道去哪里找你。”  
“昨晚浪成那样，知道照片有多精彩吗？你说媒体有没有兴趣知道金市长的二公子求着男人干他？”  
金光瑶抓着毯子，僵着后背说：“ 你想怎么样？”  
“ 我没别的需要，就想操你操到腻。” 薛洋隔着毯子握住他的手，仰头说：“你也挺喜欢，不是吗？”  
金光瑶别开眼睛，过了很长一段时间说，好。  
薛洋见他很平静，几乎是心灰意冷，很想告诉他，他只拍了一张照片。那时太阳刚刚升起，光照在他脸上。  
他直起身说：“ 照片我会删掉，但你不介意帮我录个音吧？” 


End file.
